Utilisateur:Eidolon2010
Je vais utiliser cette page comme bac-à-sable pour les rares articles que je compte faire ici, et rien de plus: Xenoblade OST Xenoblade Original Soundtrack (ゼノブレイド オリジナル・サウンドトラック, Xenoblade Chronicles Original Soundtrack) est sorti le 23 juin 2010. Désirant de la nouveauté pour sa nouvelle franchise Xeno, Tetsuya Takahashi confia la production de la bande-son du jeu à la compositrice indépendente Yoko Shimomura. La bande originale étant produite par Dog Ear Records, le label du compositeur Nobuo Uematsu, des artistes associés au producteur musical y ont également participé: le trio ACE+, Manami Kiyota et Tsutomu Narita. Yasunori Mitsuda, qui a œuvré sur les premiers épisodes des autres séries Xeno, a écrit la chanson thème, avec Natsumi Kameoka. Disque 1 #'Main Theme' (メインテーマ) #:Composition et arrangement: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement acoustique: Tsutomu Narita #: #'Prologue A' (プロローグ A) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoko Shimomura & Tsutomu Narita #: #'Prologue B' (プロローグ B) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoko Shimomura & Tsutomu Narita #: #'Everyday Life' (日常) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Memories' (思い出) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'A Friend on My Mind' (親しき人への想い) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'The Monado Awakens' (モナド発動) #:Composition et arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Crisis' (危機) #:Composition et arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Engage the Enemy' (敵との対峙) #:Composition et arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Sorrow' (悲しみ) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Ancient Mysteries' (神秘) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Reminiscence' (回想) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Urgency' (焦り) #:Composition et arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Intrigue' (陰謀) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Regret' (悔恨) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Face' (顔つき) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Disquiet' (不安) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Unfinished Business' (引けない戦い) #:Composition et arrangement: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement acoustique: Tsutomu Narita #: #'Apprehension' (予感) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Reminiscence (Music Box)' (回想／オルゴール) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Riki the Legendary Heropon' (伝説の勇者リキ) #:Composition et arrangement: ACE+ #: Disque 2 #'Egil's Theme' (エギル) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Towering Shadow' (巨大な影) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'A Tragic Decision' (悲壮な決意) #:Composition et arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Shulk and Fiora' (シュルクとフィオルン) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Riki's Kindness' (リキの優しさ) #:Composition et arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Hope' (希望 (ゲーム中未使用)) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Shadows Creeping' (忍び寄る影) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Tension' (緊張) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'The Battle is Upon Us' (決戦前夜) #:Composition et arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Thoughts Enshrined' (想いは内に…) #:Composition et arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Rage, Darkness of the Heart' (怒り、心の闇) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Bionis' Awakening' (巨神の目覚め) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'A Spiritual Place' (精神世界) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Zanza the Divine' (ザンザ) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'The God-Slaying Sword' (神を絶ちし剣) #:Composition et arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Majesty' (雄大) #:Composition et arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Once We Part Ways' (別れ、そして…) #:Composition et arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Futures That Lie Ahead' (それぞれの未来へ) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Ending Theme - Beyond the Sky' (Beyond the Sky) #:Composition et arrangement: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement acoustique: Yasunori Mitsuda & Natsumi Kameoka #:Paroles: Tetsuya Takahashi #:Adaptation en anglais: Lisa Gomamoto (胡麻本 りさ) #:Chant: Sarah Àlainn #: #'Epilogue' (エピローグ) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoko Shimomura & Tsutomu Narita #: Disque 3 #'Hometown' (故郷) #:Composition et arrangement: Yoko Shimomura #: #'Hometown (Night)' (故郷／夜) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Colony 9' (コロニー9) #:Composition et arrangement: Yoko Shimomura #: #'Colony 9 (Night)' (コロニー9／夜) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Time to Fight!' (戦闘!) #:Composition et arrangement: Yoko Shimomura #: #'Tephra Cave' (テフラ洞窟) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Gaur Plain' (ガウル平原) #:Composition et arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Gaur Plain (Night)' (ガウル平原／夜) #:Composition et arrangement: ACE+ #: #'In the Refugee Camp' (脱出艇キャンプ) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Colony 6 - Ether Mine' (コロニー6 ～中央採掘場～) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'An Obstacle in Our Path' (行く手を阻む者) #:Composition et arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Satorl Marsh' (燐光の地ザトール) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Satorl Marsh (Night)' (燐光の地ザトール／夜) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Hostile Gazes' (纏わり付く視線) #:Composition et arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Colony 6 - Silence' (コロニー6 ～静寂～) #:Composition: Manami Kiyota #:Arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Forest of the Nopon' (マクナ原生林) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Forest of the Nopon (Night)' (マクナ原生林／夜) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Frontier Village' (サイハテ村) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Frontier Village (Night)' (サイハテ村／夜) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Eryth Sea' (エルト海) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Eryth Sea (Night)' (エルト海／夜) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Alcamoth, Imperial Capital' (皇都アカモート) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Alcamoth (Night)' (皇都アカモート／夜) #:Composition: Manami Kiyota #:Arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Where the Ancestors Sleep' (祖霊の眠る地) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Colony 6 - Rebuilding' (コロニー6 ～再興～) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: Disque 4 #'Prison Island' (監獄島) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Enemies Closing In' (敵の猛追) #:Composition et arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Visions of the Future' (未来視発動) #:Composition et arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Valak Mountain' (ヴァラク雪山) #:Composition et arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Valak Mountain (Night)' (ヴァラク雪山／夜) #:Composition et arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Sword Valley' (大剣の渓谷) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Sword Valley (Night)' (大剣の渓谷／夜) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Galahad Fortress' (ガラハド要塞) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'You Will Know Our Names' (名を冠する者たち) #:Composition et arrangement: ACE+ #: #'The Fallen Land' (堕ちた地で…) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'The Fallen Land (Night)' (堕ちた地で…／夜) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Colony 6 - Hope' (コロニー6 ～希望～) #:Composition: Manami Kiyota #:Arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Hidden Machina Village' (マシーナの隠れ里) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Mechonis Field' (機神界フィールド) #:Composition et arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Mechanical Rhythm' (機の律動) #:Composition et arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Agniratha, Mechonis Capital' (帝都アグニラータ) #:Composition et arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Agniratha (Night)' (帝都アグニラータ／夜) #:Composition et arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Central Factory' (中央工廠) #:Composition et arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Irregular Bound' (イレギュラーバウンド) #:Composition et arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Bionis' Interior (Carcass)' (巨神胎内／骸) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Bionis' Interior (Pulse)' (巨神胎内／鼓動) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'The End Lies Ahead' (最後の戦いへ) #:Composition et arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Memory's End' (記憶の果て…) #:Composition et arrangement: Manami Kiyota #: #'Zanza's World' (ザンザの世界で) #:Composition et arrangement: ACE+ #: #'Colony 6 - Future' (コロニー6 ～未来～) #:Composition: Manami Kiyota #:Arrangement: ACE+ #: Galerie XB OST Back.png|Extérieur album XB OST Booklet1.png|Notice: extérieur XB OST Booklet2.png|Notice: tracklist XB OST Booklet3.png|Notice: commentaires XB OST Booklet4.png|Notice: paroles et crédits XB OST Disc1.png|Disque 1 XB OST Disc2.png|Disque 2 XB OST Disc3.png|Disque 3 XB OST Disc4.png|Disque 4 XB OST Obi1.png|Preuve d'achat (avant) XB OST Obi2.png|Preuve d'achat (arrière) XB OST Tray1.png|Intérieur album (avant) XB OST Tray2.png|Intérieur album (arrière) Beyond the Sky Xenoblade X OST Xenoblade X Original Soundtrack (ゼノブレイド クロス オリジナル・サウンドトラック, Xenoblade Chronicles X Original Soundtrack) est sorti le 20 mai 2015. Tetsuya Takahashi confia la bande-son du jeu à Hiroyuki Sawano, sur conseil de l'un de ses amis. Le compositeur, labellisé chez DefSTAR Records, contacta sa palette d'amis chanteurs pour participer aux multiples thèmes chantés. Disque 1 #'CODENAMEZ' (コードネーム ゼット) #: #'THEMEX' (テーマ エックス) #: #'NO.EX01' (ナンバー イー エックス) #: #'D91M' (レクイエム) #: #'KAKU-WEST*→▲★★KAI' (カクセイ ホウカイ) #: #'LP' (エルピー) #: #'G-LOW-S→F.S.K.O' (グロウス エフ エス ケー オー) #: #'UN↑口and巨DIE' (ミチ キョダイ) #: #'MONOX' (モノ エックス) #: #'CR17S19S8' #: #'RE:ARR.X' (リアレンジ エックス) #: #'Your Voice' #:Paroles: mpi #:Chant: Mika Kobayashi #: #'Wir fliegen' #:Paroles: Rie #:Chant: Cyua #: #'So nah, so fern' #:Paroles: Rie #:Chant: Mika Kobayashi #: #'NEMOUSU秘OUS' (シンピテキ) #: Disque 2 #'Black tar' #:Paroles: mpi & David Whitaker #:Chant: mpi #:Rap: David Whitaker #: #'z5m20i12r04a28' (ゼット 5 ミラ) #: #'z10b2r0i1e2f0i9n1g3' (ゼット 10 ブリーフィング) #: #'Uncontrollable' #:Paroles: mpi #:Chant: Mika Kobayashi & mpi #: #'z15f20i12e09l14d' (ゼット 15 フィールド) #: #'z39b20co13mi01cal09' (ゼット 39 B コミカル) #: #'By my side' #:Paroles: mpi #:Chant: Aimee Blackschleger #: #'z?2f0i1e2l0d914' (ゼット ハテナ フィールド) #: #'z37b20a13t01t08le' (ゼット 37 バトル) #: #'z30huri2ba0tt12le1110' (ゼット 30 フリ バトル) #: #'z12e201v2e091n4t' (ゼット 12 イベント) #: #'z29ba2t0t1l301e17' (ゼット 29 バトル) #: #'z16b2gu012ro09u1su4' (ゼット 16 B グロウス) #: #'z13e20v12e09n14t' (ゼット 13 イベント) #: #'z7b2012lp0427arr' (ゼット 7 B エルピー アレンジ) #: #'In the forest' #:Paroles et chant: mpi #: #'z23s20a12m0a9-1r4u' (ゼット 23 サマール) #: #'The way' #:Paroles: mpi #:Chant: Sayulee #: Disque 3 #'The key we've lost' #:Paroles: mpi #:Chant: Mika Kobayashi & mpi #: #'N周L辺A' (NLA シュウヘン) #: #'N木ig木ht木L' (ヤコウ モリ) #: #'N市L街A' (NLA シガイ) #: #'亡KEI却KOKU心' (ボウキャク ケイコク) #: #'Melancholia' #:Paroles: mpi & David Whitaker #:Chant: Aimee Blackschleger #:Rap: David Whitaker #: #'fiKAIeldJOU' (フィールド カイジョウ) #: #'aBOreSSs' (アレス ボス) #: #'MNN+@0・' (マ ノン) #: #'In the forest' #:Paroles et chant: mpi #: #'46-:ri9' (シロノ タイリク) #: #'96-:rip' (クロノ タイリク) #: #'raTEoREkiSImeAra' (ラオキメレテレシア) #: #'Don't worry' #:Paroles: mpi #:Chant: Aimee Blackschleger #: Disque 4 #'PianoX1' #: #'PianoX2' #: #'PianoX3' #: #'X-BT1' #: #'X-BT2' #: #'X-BT3' #: #'X-BT4' #: #'In the forest(no vocal effects ver.)' #:Paroles et chant: mpi #: Galerie XBX OST Back.png|Extérieur album XBX OST Booklet1.png|Notice: extérieur XBX OST Booklet2.png|Notice: tracklist XBX OST Booklet3.png|Notice: commentaires XBX OST Booklet4.png|Notice: paroles et crédits "Your Voice" XBX OST Booklet5.png|Notice: paroles et crédits "Wir fliegen" & "So nah, so fern" XBX OST Booklet6.png|Notice: paroles et crédits "Black tar" XBX OST Booklet7.png|Notice: paroles et crédits "Uncontrollable" & "By my side" XBX OST Booklet8.png|Notice: paroles et crédits "In the forest" XBX OST Booklet9.png|Notice: paroles et crédits "The way" & "The key we've lost" XBX OST Booklet10.png|Notice: paroles et crédits "Melancholia" & "Don't worry" XBX OST Booklet11.png|Notice: illustration XBX OST Booklet12.png|Notice: crédits généraux XBX OST Booklet13.png|Notice: illustration XBX OST Booklet14.png|Notice: portrait XBX OST Disc1.png|Disque 1 XBX OST Disc2.png|Disque 2 XBX OST Disc3.png|Disque 3 XBX OST Disc4.png|Disque 4 XBX OST Obi.png|Preuve d'achat XX Songs Your Voice Your Voice est le thème de fin de Xenoblade Chronicles X. Ce thème est composé par Hiroyuki Sawano, avec des paroles écrites par mpi, et interprétées par Mika Kobayashi. Paroles Originales :So much sorrow in their eyes :Can't take more than you right now :It seems we're over :You feel the same way in a crowd :All the people pass me by :No one cares about me :All the fun times :Now I'm not sure they were true :It's a voice I heard :It can cure my heart :This rain hurts me :And in your mind :The only thing these words can save is my way :Just make me awake :Oh please tell me :Why must we face these hard times? :Don't look away :Where is your heart oh please :I've always heard you :Believe what she said today :Remember how to come from the rain :So much pain I hold myself :Can't let it go :Need you right now :It seems we're over :I feel the same way in the crowd :All the people pass me by :No one cares about me :The sunrise but I am feeling cold :It's a voice I heard :It can cure my heart :This rain hurts me :And in your mind :The only thing these words can save is my way :Don't give it away :Oh please tell me :Why must we face such a hard time :Don't look away :Where is your heart oh please :I've always heard you :Believe what she said today :Remember how to come from the rain :Everyday we've heard all the bad news :The world can't get along :Every time I must find the truth :It's not for anyone :Come on we are going down :But don't give up to live your life :Survive :Don't give it away :Oh please tell me :Why must we face these hard times? :Don't look away :Where is your heart oh please :I've always heard you :Believe what she said today :Remember how to come from the rain Traduction littérale Wir fliegen Wir fliegen est un thème musical de Xenoblade Chronicles X. Ce thème est composé par Hiroyuki Sawano, avec des paroles écrites par Rie, et interprétées par Cuya. Ce thème, qui existe également en version piano (PianoX2) et en version instrumentale (X-BT2), où le synthétiseur remplace la vocaliste, est entendu lors de l'emploi des Skells. Paroles Originales :Die Wolkenkratzer erobern den vor Sternen glitzernden Himmel :Wir laufen durch die Häuserschlucht, :damit wir echtes Licht nicht verlieren :Unsere verletzten Hherzen verschwinden in der Finsternis :Wir sind wie verschneite Spuren im Schnee :Wir sind wie wirbelnde Blätter im Wind :The time has come :Wir hören tick tack :Die Uhr tickt :Die Reise in die Zunkunft :Tick tack, die Uhr tickt :The tme has come :Wir hören tick tack :Die Uhr tickt :In leichtem Licht fliegen wir zu dir :The time has come :Wir hören tick tack :Die Uhr tickt :Die Reise in die Zunkunft :Tick tack, die Uhr tickt :The tme has come :Wir hören tick tack :Die Uhr tickt :In leichtem Licht fliegen wir zu dir :Wir schlagen den Himmel wie ein Mattglas ein, :weil er dich in deinem Zimmer einsperrt :Wir fliegen im Sternenhimmel Hand in Hand, :weil wir Kämpfer für die Freiheit sind :Wir schlagen den Spiegel, in dem sich der Himmel verzerrt :Wir fliegen im Sternenhimmel Hand in Hand, :weil wir Kämpfer für die Freiheit sind :Du auch Traduction littérale So nah, so fern So nah, so fern est un thème musical de Xenoblade Chronicles X. Ce thème est composé par Hiroyuki Sawano, avec des paroles écrites par Rie, et interprétées par Mika Kobayashi. Ce thème, qui existe également en version instrumentale (X-BT3), où un violon remplace la vocaliste, est entendue lors de certaines scènes cinématiques. Paroles Originales :Ein großer Baum breitet seine Äste zum Himmel aus :Er blickt zu den Sternen auf, :wie wenn er dich sehr vermisste :Die blühende Erde verstörmt ihren Duft in den Himmel :Sie blickt zu den Sternen auf, :wie wenn sie einen Stern suchte, in dem du bist :Übers endlose Sternenzelt muss du reisen :Ich liege und spüre die Wärme der Erde :Wenn ein Stern vorbei fliegt, :denke ich an dich :Seit wann ist der Himmel so fern? :Der Himmel hat den Baum und die Erde reden hören :Er bringt sanflen Regen, :damit ein Regenbogen erscheint :Wenn der Baum dort die Wurzein breitet aus, :trägt er meine Seele und Erinnerung :Wenn der wind immer noch unaufhörlich bläst, :bringt er dir meinen Traum :Wenn der Baum dort die Wurzein breitet aus, :treibt er himmelblaue Blüten :Wenn der Wind die Blüten freundlich zerstreut, :verfließen der Himmel und die Erde :Übers endlose Sternenzelt muss du reisen :Ich liege und spüre die Wärme der Erde :Wenn ein Stern vorbei fliegt, :denke ich an dich :Seit wann ist der Himmel so fern? :Wenn der Baum dort die Wurzein breitet aus, :trägt er meine Seele und Erinnerung :Wenn der wind immer noch unaufhörlich bläst, :bringt er dir meinen Traum :Wenn der Baum dort die Wurzein breitet aus, :treibt er himmelblaue Blüten :Wenn der Wind die Blüten freundlich zerstreut, :verfließen der Himmel und die Erde :Der Himmel hat den Baum und die Erde reden hören :Er bringt sanflen Regen, :damit ein Regenbogen erscheint Traduction littérale Black tar Paroles Originales Traduction littérale 7 Uncontrollable Uncontrollable est le thème de combat contre les "Overeds" dans Xenoblade Chronicles X. Ce thème est composé par Hiroyuki Sawano, avec des paroles écrites par mpi, qu'il interprète avec Mika Kobayashi. Paroles Originales :The wind blows hard in December :Our last fight, do you remember? :Counting the days, since we left :You and I, slipping away :The Days gone by when you loved me :No way, the way you now treat me :Pouring wine into my glass :Looking back to where we were? :There's no direction for us :Here it comes the endless fight :Show us the light, for now :Show us a sign for where we can go :Into the cave with no guiding light :Do you know...? :Where is the goal? :Don't just follow :We can try, because we're living now :It's bitter, so many sorrows :But we can swallow :It's gonna be our hardest times :Every time I ask the smallest thing :You get mad or just ignore :I don't want to hear :(Every time) :How long we've been here :(I ask the smallest thing) :There's no chance for fear :(You get mad) :It's uncontrollable :(Or just ignore) :All things gone from left to right :(Let's get started again) :And this world is changing fast :(Do not tire yourself) :It's hard to find an answer for itself :(We'll get back the life for ourselves today) :Can we find the key to life? :(Let's get started again) :I don't want to be a part :(Do not scare yourself) :There's a space ship we can ride :(We can take this ride) :Now it's time to ride :(For ourselves) :Let's get started again :Do not tire yourself :We'll get back the life for ourselves today :Let's get started again :(All things gone from left to right) :Do not scare yourself :(I don't want to be a part) :We can take this ride for ourselves :(There's a space ship we can ride, Now it's time to ride) Traduction littérale By my side Paroles Originales Traduction littérale 5 In the forest In the forest est un thème musical de Xenoblade Chronicles X. Ce thème est composé par Hiroyuki Sawano, avec des paroles écrites et interprétés par mpi. Ce thème, qui existe également en version instrumentale (CODENAMEZ), en version arrangée (), ou filtrée (no vocal effects ver.), est entendue lors de certains affrontements. Paroles Originales :Watch out :All's quiet in the forest :Grab your shot gun :Shoot in the dark :Pull the trigger :Somethings hiding :Look back :Find out :Where the hell are we? :The escaped from mother earth :How did we get here mom? :From massive explosion day, then :Looking down on the town of New LA :We gotta help each other as fellow :We had our time on mother earth :All the way to our father's land :Now we're fighting hard in common land :It's a cycle of karma :There's a chance we've found our wonderland :As we reach to the promised land :We were struggling in the underground :We'll find ourselves :Now as we dreamt :She was standing there in the hangar :The hatch was open then :There's no one there :He was drifting along in the universe :That was the last time I saw his face :There's the time we can't go back :All the way to our father's land :Now we're fighting hard in common land :It's a cycle of karma :There's a chance we've found our wonderland :As we reach to the promised land :We were struggling in the underground :We'll find ourselves :Now as we dreamt :Never not ever we won't be sober :Father Mother give us strength more more :Never not ever :Got any power? :Father Mother give us strength more more :Always same just win or lose :We are blinded by the answer :Blame is hell the unknown solider :We are blinded by the power Traduction littérale The way Paroles Originales Traduction littérale 4 The key we've lost The key we've lost est le thème entendu durant la seconde phase contre le boss final de Xenoblade Chronicles X. Ce thème est composé par Hiroyuki Sawano, avec des paroles écrites par mpi, qu'il interprète avec Mika Kobayashi. Paroles Originales :(Let's find the key we've lost) :(Just try to live your life) :(The sun goes down with all my faults) :(So where's your feeling) :(And where is your life?) :(Let's find the key we've lost) :(Just try to live your life) :(The sun goes down with all my faults) :(So where's your feeling) :(And where is your life?) :Let's find the key we've lost :As all the people cry in vain :Just try to live your life :The endless sky where I can fly :Tell me what you're thinking :Tell me what's your way :The end is always here :This world locked up in a war :There's a voice that saves your heart and my soul :The sun goes down with all my faults :So where's your feeling :And where is your life? :All the clouds, hang dark :No one is ever seen :(This world locked up in a war) Traduction littérale Melancholia Paroles Originales Traduction littérale 3 Don't worry Paroles Originales Traduction littérale 6 Staff ? Musiciens Xenoblade *'Cordes:' Hitoshi Konno Strings (今野均ストリングス) *'Violons:' Yu Manabe (真部 裕) & Masahiko Todo (藤堂 昌彦) *'Alto:' Koichiro Muroya (室屋 光一郎) *'Violoncelle:' Tomoki Tai (多井 智紀) *'Batteries:' Toshiharu Okajima (岡島 俊治) & Yasuo Sano (佐野 康夫) *'Guitares acoustiques:' Tomori Kudo, Tomohiko Kira (吉良 知彦) *'Guitares électriques:' Tomori Kudo, MARS "code from here", Kiyofumi Mochizuki (望月 清文), Jean L. Kring & Tomohiko Kira *'Basse électrique:' Hitoshi Watanabe (渡辺 等) *'Chœurs:' CHiCO, Manami Kiyota & Masao Koori (郡 正夫) *'Pianos:' Hiroyuki Nakayama (中山 博之) & Yoshihiko Ishizaka (石坂 慶彦) Xenoblade 3D *'Arrangement:' Sachiko Miyano & Tomori Kudo *'Piano/Claviers:' Takuro Iga (伊賀 拓郎) *'Violons:' Yu Manabe, Naomi Urushibara (漆原 直美), Tomomi Tokunaga (徳永 友美) & Yuya Yanagihara (柳原 有弥) *'Alto:' Misato Futaki (二木 美里) *'Violoncelle:' Masutami Endo (遠藤 益民) *'Guitares:' Tomori Kudo & Fumito Machida (町田 文人) *'Basse:' FIRE/Takumi Matsuda (松田 卓己) *'Batterie:' Shuntaro Kado (かどしゅんたろう) *'Chœurs:' CHiCO & Sierra *'Remerciements distingués:' Kenichi Hatori (羽鳥 健一) Xenoblade X *'Cordes:' Koichiro Muroya Strings (室屋光一郎ストリングス) *'Cors:' Otohiko Fujita (藤田 乙比古), Yasushi Katsumata (勝俣 泰), Atsushi Doyama (堂山 敦史), Kensho Hagiwara (萩原 顕彰), Tsutomu Isohata (五十畑 勉), Kie Suzuki (鈴木 希恵), Jo Kishigami (岸上 穣), Yoshiyuki Uema (上間 善之), Chie Matsushima (松嶋 千絵) & Takanori Takahashi (高橋 臣宜) *'Trombones:' Wakaba Kawai (河合 わかば), Koichi Oshida (忍田 耕一), Kan Nishida (西田 幹), Hiroyuki Nomura (野村 裕幸), Yoshiaki Hashimoto (橋本 佳明), Masaki Domoto (堂本 雅樹), Azusa Tojo (東條 あづさ), Taisei Aoki (青木 タイセイ) & Taro Kiyooka (清岡 太郎) *'Tubas:' Ryosuke Kashiwada (柏田 良典) & Shinpei Tsugita (次田 心平) *'Flûte/Flûte irlandaise:' Hideyo Takakuwa (高桑 英世) *'Batteries:' Yu Yamauchi (山内 優) & Yasuo Sano *'Guitares:' Hiroshi Iimuro (飯室 博) & Tetsuro Toyama (遠山 哲朗) *'Basses:' Toshino Tanabe (田辺 トシノ) & Takeshi Taneda (種子田 健) *'Chœurs:' Yumiko Inoue (井上 優弥子) *'Piano/Claviers/Instrumentation:' Hiroyuki Sawano (Demander aux admins pour importer des modèles...)